


#Starlight

by Raiya27516



Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [6]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Partying, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Kara is still powerless (kind of), she is developing a crush on her new classmate and still has some issues with her friends.Barry has other kind of problems, he has a crush on Babs but his childhood sweetheart has reappeared on his life and who would have thought that he would appear on the tabloids.
Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667419
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

***The Thursday after Kara's accident***  
Zee was observing Barry and Babs, and Hal and Jessica.  
They were driving her mad with how little their relationships were moving forward, it was like they were keen on not getting together.  
At least Karen and Garth had already admitted their feelings for each other, though they were not really together...yet.  
They said that they were ready for a relationship and just enjoyed to spend time with each other.  
She rolled her eyes at the thought.  
Sometimes her friends' love lives stressed her and wanted to make things happen quicker but knew than in some cases it wouldn't work as they were somewhat stubborn.  
"Hey Zee" She heard Oliver greeting her, they may not get along but their parents had taught them manners.  
"Hello" She responded and grabbed his arm.  
The archer gave her a confused look and tried to release his arm but she wouldn't let him, then he asked "Why are you...touching me?"  
"I need to talk to you and I don't want you to run away" She explained, if she could avoid it she wouldn't touch Oliver at all.  
"I wouldn't run away" He said defensively.  
"Yes, you would" She rolled her eyes "So I wanted to talk..."  
"About what?" The blonde boy asked defensively, they were still rehearsing for the musical and they had been arguing a lot about who would be the female lead as no one was good enough for Zee.  
"Kara"   
"Oh...she is good, I guess..." He said nonchalantly "I haven't talked to her since Monday as she cancelled our plan of going to... "  
"Not that, we all know that she is not really good" Zee said rolling her eyes "I wanted to talk about the Malverne guy"  
"Oh" He made a pause and put a hand on his chin"We just met him on Monday"  
"Kara went on a date with him on Monday" She put her hair behind her ear and asked "Do you think that they have chance?"  
Oliver just shrugged and seemed to think for a moment, then he said "I don't know, he seems nice but some people can be deceiving...I think you should know that Zatara"  
"Are you talking about Morty and Caitlin?" She grimaced, she had not been good at judging people as of late but who could blame her if Oliver had caused so much trouble and she always had a good and kind heart? Also it wasn't like Morty had done something villanous as of late and no one believed Cassie after the mess.  
"Of course, what else would I be referring to?"  
"Anyway, could you ask Richard if he likes Kara?"  
"No"  
"Come on,Oliver"  
"I won't"  
"Don't you want Kara to have a boyfriend?"  
Oliver made a face and said "No..."  
"Oliver! I thought you were friends with her"  
He once again tried to release his arm, then asked "Why me?Can't you ask someone else?"  
"You are ...good at talking"   
Oliver just rolled his eyes and said "It's not like I'm friends with him, you can't just walk over to a person and ask if they like your friend" He then looked at Zee, who seemed a bit...sheepish?, he then shook his head and asked "You haven't done this before, have you?"  
"It doesn't matter" She said releasing his arm and starting to walk away "Ask him, or else"  
Zee didn't look back and went to talk with Kara and Hal who were talking about sports or something like that, she just turned their voices off and suddenly got into their conversation by saying "I think we should go to the cafeteria now"  
"Why? I already had lunch" Hal said putting a hand on his stomach"And Kara ate a burger that was hidden in her locker"  
"That's...gross" Zee made a face while thinking about how long Kara kept food in her locker until it started to smell.  
"Hey!" Kara protested punching the Green Lantern on the arm "It wasn't a burger... it was a meat sandwich"  
"Whatever"Zee said sighing "We should go"  
"We don't even have the same lunch period..." Hal started to say but decided to shut up when he saw Zee's eyes and smiled awkwardly "I don't have anywhere to be anyway..."  
The three walked towards the cafeteria, as Hal had said it wasn't their lunch period but no one would question them as there was some problem with a few students and all the teachers were in a reunion with said students.  
Barry was talking with Babs and Jessica, the blonde boy seemed to be half happy half tired and for some reason was fidgeting on his seat.  
"What's up with Barry?" Zee whispered into Jessica's ear.  
The latina just shrugged and said a bit amused"His girlfriend is coming to town and he is worried"  
"She is not his girlfriend" Babs snapped and then blushed a little while watching Barry "Or is she?"  
"It's really complicated"Barry said sheepishly while blushing.  
"More complicated than my last relationship?" Hal asked.  
"Yeah, kinda" Barry said putting his head between his arms "Well, she is not a stalker but...she was...I don't know how to explain it but the thing is that we have not talked in a while and..."  
"You don't know what to do with her?" Zee finished the thought for him.  
"Yes" Barry said raising his head and smiling, then he sighed "She arrived on Monday, I picked her up from the airport..."  
"How romantic" Kara said smirking.  
Barry just glared at her and continued while putting his hands on his cheeks"As I was saying I went to the airport..."He gulped "I couldn't really talk to her, the words just didn't came out...we, well she did most of the talking and I just nodded while she talked about her new friends and kept remembering some adventures we had when we were children... that while having a quick breakfast at Sweet Justice" He sighed "It isn't like a bartender has much in common with a rising actress"  
"Wait! An actress? Your girlfriend is an actress?" The magician interrupted him with a surprised tone.  
"You took your girlfriend to the place you work?" The male Green Lantern asked in disbelief.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" The speedster protested "I think...we just went on some dates when I lived in Fallville*" Then added "Yeah, she is an actress kind of, she had done some gigs here and there...and yeah, I didn't think about where else I could take her for breakfast"  
"Weren't you from Central City?" Babs asked confused.  
"Lame" The male Green Lantern snorted and received a kick on his knee from either Babs or Jess.  
"I grew up in Fallville, I just lived for a few months in Central City...before you know, got bathed in electrified chemicals during a storm" He explained "So... she has decided to stay for a few days here in Metropolis and wants me to show her around but...I can't talk to her"  
"Tell me you at least said "Hi" or something when you greeted her" Babs said putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Of course I did, I just had problems talking with her after she started to talk about her show...I suddenly felt...boring"  
"Come on Barry, you are one of the funniest guys I know" Kara commented "You can talk to some ex-girlfriend of yours without problems"  
"Also you are one of the nicest people in Metropolis" Jessica added.  
"And if she wants to spend time with you after you keeping silent that means she still likes you" Zee said.  
"Talk about your job, that will surely make her fall in love with you...again" Hal said with a smirk only to receive a smack on his head by Babs "Why?"  
"You are not helping" Babs said through gritted teeth and then asked at Barry "Who is this girl?"  
Barry was about to answer to the question when Oliver and Karen entered the cafeteria, the younger girl hold out a teenage magazine and said excitedly "The cast of my favorite show "Secret Hearts"* will be signing autographs in the mall tomorrow!"  
"And?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow and then looking at Oliver's lunch bag expectantly. The archer just rolled his eyes and put two sandwiches and a juice box in front of her.  
"I need one of you to go with me" Karen said sheepishly "You know that my parents won't let me go if I don't go with any of you"  
"We have rehearsing" Zee said pointing at Oliver.  
"About that..." The blonde boy started to say but was interrupted.  
"My sister just arrived and I want to spend time with her, sorry" Jessica excuses herself.  
"Karen...we don't even watch the show" Babs said "I don't know if I would have time tomorrow anyway, I have to work" She hit her head on the table "Sometimes I think about quitting, Mr. O'Shaughnessy is getting more..."  
"Nice?"  
"Best boss ever?"  
"Charming?"  
"Absolutely gleeful?"  
Babs smiled at her friends, they all totally "loved" her boss and liked to drop by Burrito Bucket just to piss him off., though Jessica was the only one who tried to be nice to him as he admitted that they didn't use real meat in the burritos. (The key word was tried as even she wasn't successful at that)  
"So, as I was saying Mr.O'Shaughnessy has been threatening with getting me fired and I won't be able to go with you, sorry" Babs told Karen "But I'm sure Hal and Kara can go with you"  
The Kryptonian and the jock tilted their heads in shock. Kara was the first to speak "I... have to walk my... cat"  
"I have training" Hal said quickly "And I have to take care of my brother and..."  
"You can bring your brother with you" Karen said pleadingly and then gave Kara a glare "You don't have a cat"  
"I may get one today..."  
"Please" Karen said "It's the only thing I'm asking you"  
"Can't Diana go with you?" Hal asked "Or maybe...I don't know...Carter? Garth? Steve?"  
"I already asked Garth, he is going to visit his grandma and my parents don't know Carter and Steve" Then made a pause "And I don't want to go with Diana, she still has some issues...with series and movies..."  
The girls grimaced as they remembered the times they went with Diana to watch a movie and it had not gone well. Also when she saw an actor in the street she usually confused the actor with the character they played.  
"Beecher" Hal started to say "I like you, you are a good friend but I'm not spending my afternoon with you and a bunch of girls in the mall" He added "Also, that series is lame"  
"I agree" Kara said.-  
Karen sighed and sat beside Kara, waited for a second and said "Pleeeease"  
"No" She said trying not to look at her eyes"I have to deal with Oliver's Zac Efron movies every Saturday and going to musicals, I don't want to go to some soap opera event"  
"You enjoy watching movies with me" Oliver said indignantly and then looked at Karen "Though the true be told, I was considering going to that event"  
"Oh, come on" The kryptonian rolled her eyes while yhe rest snorted.  
"You can't go! We have to rehearse" Zee almost yelled.  
"Tomorrow is Friday,today is the rehearsal as is Thursday"  
"Oh...wait, the rehearsal is today?" The magician asked surprised and then stood up abruptly while starting to dial some numbers on her phone "I have to make some arrangements, how could I have forgotten?"  
When she walked away to talk on the phone, Kara asked "The rehearsal ia today?"  
"No, but she believed it and the other guys want it to be today so...it's a win"  
Hal just high-fived him and Kara laughed, Jessica just rolled her eyes and asked to Barry "So...who's your girl?"  
"Her name is Daphne Dean" He said sighing and rubbing his eyes.  
Karen squealed and Oliver just blinked, the speedster was confused and asked "What's up?"  
"Your girlfriend is to be the lead of the second season of Secret Hearts" The bee said handing him the magazine "She is considered one of the best actresses in the show"  
"She is not my girlfriend" Barry complained while reading the article. Had she mentioned that when they had breakfast?  
"So, if she is not your girlfriend can you introduce me to her?" The archer asked teasingly.  
Kara groaned and said "Oh dear Rao, no"  
"Why not? You are flirting with Richard in your free time" Her friend responded "Also that's not why I want to meet her"  
"Then why? Do you hope to get a role in the show?" Babs asked.  
"The short answer is yes"  
"And the long answer?"  
When Oliver was about to answer that, Richard walked into the cafeteria and went directly to Kara with his usual smile.  
"Hey guys" He said in his usual friendly manner but he seemed a little nervous.  
"Hi Richard" Everyone except said in chorus while smiling teasingly at Kara.  
"Guys, drop it" Kara muttered and then said after clearing her throat "What's up Rich?"  
"I wanted to talk to you..."  
"Kara was just finishing her lunch, why don't you two go for a walk...the teachers have not yet returned from their meeting...and I feel uncomfortable when someone in the table is not eating" Jessica suggested and gained a look from Kara but Hal just nudged her arm.  
"Yeah, why not..." She said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, she flirted with him a little bit more than she usually did but it didn't mean that she liked him.  
The two teenagers went to the main hall and sat on the stairs, for a moment neither of them said anything and suddenly Richard handed her a pair of tickets while saying "I wanted to invite you to a party"  
"Uh..."  
He blushed and looked straight to her eyes "I shouldn't have said it so suddenly"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry"  
"No problem... is it another date?"  
"Yes and no"  
"Eh?"  
"I mean I would like it to be but it would not be possible"  
Kara just gave him a confused look and waited for him to explain, he seemed to take the cue and started explaining "My father is the producer for this series "Secret Hearts" and the cast and the production crew are throwing a party after the event at the mall...And he told me to invite someone" He said looking away and blushing "So...here you have two tickets, I didn't want to give you this with all your friends there...it would seem rude" He finished rubbing his neck.  
She bit her lip and wanted to refuse the tickets, but then she realized that shw wanted to spend more time with him and took them. After a few seconds she looked at him "So...You wanted to invite me but you are giving me one extra ticket...because?"  
"I'm expected to go with my parents" the blue-eyed boy explained "And to talk with some of their friends and their children...so I didn't want to leave you alone"  
"Oh"  
"You can invite that Oliver guy"  
Kara tilted her head at that, he sounded almost bothered. She shook her head and said "I...we...he..."  
"You two seem close" He commented "But he seems mildly interested in a girl in the Drama Club"  
"Yeah..." She tried not to look at him as every time she looked at his eyes she felt a funny feeling in her stomach.  
The effects of the kryptonite she breathed were interesting.  
Richard then stood up and put his hands on his pockets, he looked at her and smiled.  
She couldn't help but smile back and she said "Is it formal?"  
"No, well kind of..."  
"Don't worry"  
He relaxed a bit "So, think about it"  
"I will"  
She started wondering who she would take, maybe she should ask Barry to go with her as his girlfriend was part of the cast.  
Then she saw a large group of students walking to the cafeteria and she couldn't help but follow them with Richard on tow.  
"What's happening?" She asked a senior girl who was in the Knitting Club with her, her name was Janice something.  
"Oh, I suppose you don't read the lastest news" She said in a condescending tone and took out her cellphone "Daphne Dean was seen yesterday with a blonde boy in that cafe...hmmm... Sweet Justice"  
Kara refrained from saying anything and just took Janice's phone to read the news.  
"Daphne was seen with her old sweetheart and blah blah blah" The kryptonian read, she rolled hey eyes and thought "Who cares?"  
Then she finished reading and opened her eyes in surprise, there was a full photograph of this girl and Barry.  
"Oh, that's why everyone is here" She muttered.  
"I think Barry is a no to the party" Richard said quietly.  
"I think so too" She said looking at Barry who seemed flustered.  
It seemed that Karen and Jessica had ran away from the situation while Babs, Hal and Oliver stayed to help Barry who was being attacked by all the questions their school mates were throwing at him.  
Well, Babs and Hal were helping as Oliver seemed amused.  
"This will be a long day" Kara said while face-palming.  
"Don't worry" Richard said putting a hand on her shoulder "He could have posted something on his instagram"  
Kara facepalmed again.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we have the next part.

************************************  
Barry just wanted to curl up and die. 

Well not literally...

But if he could he would have ran away to his room and would have locked the door until graduation.

Also he wondered if Daphne knew about all this buzz, though surely she did since his classmates, even those who didn't know him, already knew about the article.

He wanted to call her but maybe it would worsen things up, was she okay with the article? Surely a little more publicity wouldn't hurt...much, unless she had some secret boyfriend hidden somewhere.

Then Barry looked at Babs, he wanted to tell her that he wasn't dating Daphne and that he just liked her a friend, that the one he was in love with her instead. But that was not going to be good for either of them, he had already decided that he would let Babs sort out her feelings.

After a few minutes of receiving curious stares, questions and some threats, Barry saw Hal standing up and the jock yelled at their schoolmates "Enough guys! Allen will not answer any of your questions and now get out of here!"

Their schoolmates seemed a little surprised and ashamed, they started to go out of the cafeteria one by one until they could finally see Kara and Richard, for a moment Barry wondered if those two were together already but realized that the kryptonian wouldn't have started dating without telling any of their friends and they had only known each other for less than a week.

One couldn't decide i they really liked a person and wanted to date them after a meeting...unless they were Diana Prince.

Babs looked at the male Green Lantern with great surprise and asked teasingly "Since when do you defend your friends?"

"Since my best friend gains more attention than me" The brown haired boy said shrugging but everyone knew that he cared for Barry. They had been each other's first friend in Metropolis, then Oliver came by and so on.

"Yeah, no one likes to share the spotlight" Oliver muttered while crossing his arms and raising his chin. He hadn't liked Barry much when they met two years ago but had learned to like him, now his dislike was resurfacing a little bit. The archer just smacked himself mentally and told himself that it was just a little bit of jealousy.

"Talking about yourself,uh?" Kara teased him, she knew about his usual jealousy when someone stole the spotlight from him.

Oliver just snorted and gave Richard a look, as if he wasn't supposed to be there. Well, he wasn't actually supposed to be there, it was a super friends reunion only.

Richard seemed no to notice the look or didn't care, instead he sat beside the archer and asked Barry "So...how did you meet Daphne?"

"You know Daphne?" The blonde boy asked surprised. Oh, Richard had mentioned to Kara that he came from California like Oliver, though he hadn't said that he was from LA.

"Yeah, my father is one of the producers of her show" He shrugged it off as if it wasn't important, the same reaction Oliver used when asked if he was a Queen as in Queen Industries "She is nice..."

"She is ...one o the nicest girls I know" Barry said putting his hand on his cheek and started to remember his childhood "She was my best friend back in Fallville, we used to play Flash when we were younger while I was chased off by my bullies*"

"Wait" Babs asked really confused "Was there ever another Flash?"

The rest of the superheroes were confused too, they had assumed that Barry had came up with his alter ego name but now they knew he didn't. Taking his childhood superhero's name was the geekiest thing Barry had done but it seemed fitting.

The speedster nodded happily and responded "He was a superhero in the forties!...Well in the comics, he was in the Justice Society of America with Green Lantern and..."

"We get it, geek" Kara said and decided to change the subject by teasing him a little bit"So...you are famous now"

"I...didn't think that they would take photographs of us" He said pouting.

"Barry...the photo they used for article is from your Instagram" Hal pointed out while checking his feed "And since you tagged her in the picture it went viral" Then he took a photo of himself for his story and then took another of Barry's confused face.

"I didn't know that she was famous now..." The blonde boy tried to defend himself.

"Well according to her IMDb page she won a Teen Choice Award last year" Babs pointed out and when the others looked at her with weird expressions but she continued "Apparently she is going to film a movie..."

The kryptonian just rolled her eyes and looked at Richard who seemed mildly interested on Babs' babbling. Then she started wondering who she should take to the party, Barry seemed a good idea since her already knew one of the stars but maybe his girlfriend would invite him, and if she didn't she didn't want to get involved in the newly formed love triangle.

Her other options were Karen,Zee and Oliver. She cringed, they weren't good options for many different reasons.

Kara just groaned and put her head between her arms while trying not to feel a headache.

Being human-like was too tiresome and painful, how could humans live like this?

She was pondering on how long she would be without her powers when Babs asked "What's wrong?

"Nothing"

"You are lying"

Kara shrugged and said "I wouldn't be the first one to lie in this group, would I?"

Babs just fidgeted in her seat and stood up abruptly. Then she left without giving them a look.

"That wasn't nice" Oliver mock-scolded Kara, he knew she had every right to snap at Babs after the "accident".

"I wasn't trying to be nice"

"But you should be" Hal muttered taking a bite from Babs' discarded burrito.

"You are not my mother, Hally-wall" Kara put a strand of hair behind her ear and added with a smirk "You are not very nice either"

"At least I try"

"You don't" Barry scoffed.

"Now you are not being nice" Oliver snorted "And Bartholomew Allen is never impolite"

Then Principal Chapin's voice sounded through the speaker saying that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day and that they could leave.

************************************

Oliver had offered a ride to his friends, just to try and be nice to them even though they would always refuse.

It was just common courtesy, he knew that most of them used the school bus anyway.

He didn't expect Kara to accept the offer and to drag her crush with them, still he had made an offer and now he had to ask his driver to make a little detour before going home. He knew that his driver wouldn't mind much but that he would ask questions later as he had never given a ride to his friends after school.

"Thank you for the ride" Richard said and smiled a little bit.

There was something about Richard that he didn't like but he was raised to have impeccable manners and so he just responded "You are welcome"

The archer was looking at the new boy and had to resist the urge to put a hand on his chin, that would make him look suspicious.

Also Kara liked him and it wouldn't be good for their friendship if he scared her friend's crush...and Kara was a little bit silent for his taste.

"So...your father is a producer?" Oliver asked trying to make conversation, he didn't like silence and his blonde friend didn't seem to be interested in starting a conversation,so that left him with the little redhead.

Also he was supposed to be nice with everyone, that was why his parents sent him to public school...to improve his social skills.

"Yeah..." Richard looked at Kara who was playing some game on her cellphone, the blue-eyed boy nudged her arm and the blonde girl seemed startled at first but then she said "Oh, do you want to go to a party tomorrow?"

"Did someone invite you?" He almost snorted, the only ones to throw parties were Barbara Minerva, Carol Ferris and some upperclassmen like Michael Carter and Ted Kord, and those people wouldn't invite Kara. 

Also Kara didn't like parties, he had tried to drag her to his other friends' parties and she always refused since "parties are dumb".

"This guy" Kara pointed to her crush with her head.

"Oh" 

Figures.

"I suggested her to take you to the party as you two seem close" He simply said but for some reason the archer felt that he was hiding something behind that sentence.

Kara snorted but looked at Oliver as if waiting for an answer.

The blonde boy just shrugged and asked "Which kind of party?"

"The kind of party where you find actors and agents" Richard responded.

There was a brief silence and Oliver just smiled pleasantly and said "Why didn't you mention it from the start?"

Now it would be his great opportunity to finally catch a good gig and leave school teather forever, or at least he would meet interesting people who would eventually suggest him for the role that would make him famous.

"Just...dress nicely and everything will be okay"

Oliver resisted the urge to snap at him and say "I'm a Queen,I'm basically Star City's royalty,I know how to act and dress properly!" but instead he said "Yeah, I will" then looked at Kara "We will"

His blonde friend only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while muttering "I'll just use my Saint Valentine dance dress"

"Was there a Saint Valentine's dance?"

"Yeah, I went with..."

Oliver interrupted her and said "I'll be there, just text me the time and place and I'll go"

"Great"  
************************************  
Barry was washing the dishes when someone knocked at his door. He just wished it wasn't a reporter.

That was a silly thought, how would they have known were he lived? Still he was wary since his mother had fend them off that morning after a few threats.

"Yes?" He asked faking his father's voice and peeking through the living room's window.

Luckily for him it was just Daphne, she was disguised...well kind of, if glasses and a hat were a disguise.

He opened the door fighting the urge to ran to his bedroom and pretend that he didn't exist. But that wouldn't be nice.

"Daphne" He greeted her trying to sound cheerful but failing in his attempt.

"Barry" She greeted him and ran to hug him "I missed you so much"

"We went for breakfast two days ago..."

"Still, I have missed you" She said still hugging him and after a few seconds she released him and muttered "I just realised that you have gotten taller..."

That was true, when he left for Central City she had been a head taller than him since he was about Garth's height and know he was taller than her, though she was only half a head shorter than him.

"I think I finally had my grow spurt" He just said and realised that they were standing on the hall and that the door was still open, he cleared his throat and said "Do you want to come in?"

"I...actually, came to tell you something"

"Is it about the...articlr about us? I..." He started to apologize but was interrupted by her as she put a finger on his lips.

"Before you say anything, you and I are going to a party tomorrow with my castmates"

"Uh..."

"I knew you would accept, now we have to go shopping" She said clapping happily "Don't worry, I'll be paying, consider this your late birthday present"

"I have to work..." He said uncomfortably, it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Daphne but he had a job.

"I have talked to Mrs. Candy and she said that you could take off this afternoon", so let's go" She said grabbing his arm and getting out of the Allen's house.

As the afternoon passed by and he tried on oh so many clothes that Daphne picked for him while arguing with the salesmen, Barry started to wonder why he liked spirited redheads.

He was on that trail of thought when Livewire and Catwoman appeared and started to fight with Cheetah in the food court while he and Daphne tried to avoid paparazzi who had heard that she and her "new boyfriend" were there.

And that's how he made mistake number one of that weekend.

************************************  
Zee was a little bit angry at Oliver and the rest of the cast. The rehearsal was tomorrow,not today and even though she had made arrangements to have the rehearsal that afternoon, Mr.Chapin had cancelled all activities for some reason.

Apparently Leslie and some upperclassmen had done something awful to or in thr lab.

She was mildly curious but she wouldn't ask anything as she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Her maid had left her lunch on thr table before leaving and her father had left a note saying that he had some business to tend.

So, she decided to eat her lunch while watching TV, she was staring to like Secret Hearts though she wouldn't really admit it as it was far too sappy for her taste though most of the cast was good.

And Barry's girlfriend-not girlfriend was in the show which now made it more enjoyable.

She was planning on spending her afternoon watching the show but apparently life had other plans.

Her phone rang and the screen showed Barry's name.

Great.

"Hi" She tried not to sound annoyed at her call.

"Zee, I need your help"

"What do you need? Couldn't you have called Oliver?"

"Oliver doesn't have magic"

That perked her interest.

"What do you need?"

She heard some commotion in the background and a faint feminine voice, the speedster cleared his throat and Zee could swear that he was making a sheepish expression "I may need your help to erase someone's memory"

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Barry was a great fan of Flash/Jay Garrick back in the day, he had a large collection of comics of the Golden Age and was really excited when he finally meet his childhood hero in The Flash (1959) #123:"Flash of Two Earths" , eventually "awakening" Keystone City during Crisis on Infinite Earths.
> 
> **I'm really sorry for leaving you without a story for a long time but I was having "writer's block" and as I have said before my health is not the best. I'll try to keep the updates regular but I have a life outside writing fanfics and that is university (yay,no yay)
> 
> ***Sorry for making a short chapter but next week I'll post the last part.
> 
> ****Leave a suggestion if you have one or just comment, I like to read all your comments :D or send a PM.
> 
> *****And finally, why do you think Barry is asking Zee for help?

**Author's Note:**

> * Pre-Rebirth Barry Allen was born and grew up in Fallville,Iowa according to "The Life Story of The Flash" so I decided to put it in this story. Also Daphne Dean was his childhood sweetheart and friend.  
> *Pre-Crisis Supergirl used to be the female lead in a soap opera named "Secret Hearts"


End file.
